Moving On
by ragsweas
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had enough. He is off to Muggle London to start a new life. But where will he live? written for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments)


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry(Challenges and Assignments), subject: home economics and domestic magic.**

 **Task 5** \- Shelter and Housing: Write about someone moving house or someone who doesn't have a home.

Word Count: 800

 **A/N: I am a bit new to this so there will be some errors. It is kind of a prequel to my two-shot 'A Good Day'.**

 **Please point out any grammatical errors and such, because I am trying to improve. Thanks!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had always wanted to run away, away from the wizarding world. Especially after the second wizarding war. His life was in shambles. SO many of his friends dead, so many against him. It wasn't an easy life. Especially after Potter had left the wizarding world for good, people didn't even held back their disgusting stares and derogatory remarks.

So when the chance came, he grabbed it. It was actually nothing much-just a job at the small restaurant in the muggle town of London. He was being given the post of a junior chef.

After the war, trying to hide from the world, Draco spent most of the time hidden in the kitchen. At first, he behaved the same way with those creatures like he had done earlier. But Draco needed to learn how to adjust and finally, he became friendly with the elves and they taught him to cook. With his potion skills, he was a fast learner. Soon, the cuisine on the table on Malfoy Manor was prepared by Draco, not the elves and his parents praised them, not knowing their own son had prepared the dishes.

Draco would smile smugly.

"Draco, dear, I am sure there are other ways."

Draco sighed. Levitating the cloth in his case, he turned to his mother and smiled.

"Mother, the wizarding world has nothing left for me."

Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a woman who showed her emotions. However, that day, tears had finally found a way out.

"Please Draco." She said, taking his hand. "I am sure we can find something for you."

"Mother," Draco said, "I understand. But…I doubt if there's anything left for me here. And, I think, you have to take care of that little tyke there."

Narcissa turned to see the young Delphini Riddle peeping in Draco's room. After the war, Narcissa and Lucius had taken her in. Why, with the cruel world out there, she would have been blamed for her parents' mistakes!

"She is probably afraid of your father." Narcissa sniffed. "He is furious!"

Draco took a deep breath. "Mother," he said, "I have been pushed into hell once due to his mistakes. I am sorry if I am not ready to follow his words again."

Narcissa sighed. Draco knew his mother has defeated again. Merely levitating the last of his belongings into the case, he flicked his wand and the locks were closed.

Summoning the case, he turned to Narcissa and with one final smile, said, "Goodbye mother."

* * *

Draco had, with all his pride and stubbornness, taken the leave from his family manor and come to the muggle town. However, there was one small problem. He didn't have a home.

From what he had heard, there were small inns like the Leaky Cauldron. But Draco was still learning the ways of the muggle world. The question arose-where would he live?

So holding the small case, he walked into the restaurant he was supposed to work.

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned to see the man who had hired him. Head chef Walker, with his bulky built and huge moustaches, was smiling kindly at the young man.

"Chef Walker." Malfoy was about to bow when he realized-people didn't bow there. So he extended his hand.

"Starting now?" the head chef asked and Draco nodded.

"Good." Chef Walker smiled. "Put on the apron and go to Chef Watson. He'll tell you what to do."

* * *

The first day was fine. Not much work, just learning how to operate a few things here and there. Others were very interested in the tattoo he wore on his arm, but Draco managed to hide it well. Now Draco had to worry about where he was going to sleep for the night.

As he walked out of the restaurant, he spotted an old lady standing near the restaurant, looking at the number of cars zooming in and out.

"Excuse me." He walked up to her and smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Not much." She said. "Just these cars—they have become so much faster. And the old age has finally caught up with me."

Draco extended his hand and smiled. "Maybe I can help you cross?"

The woman exclaimed, "Oh, thank you! Mind if I ask your name?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

The woman nodded. "Eliza Waters. I just live down the street."

As the two people crossed the road, Mrs Waters looked thankfully at Draco. "Thank you Dear. Are you off to your house?"

"Actually, I don't have one." Draco admitted. He had no idea why he was saying that to an absolute stranger.

"Why, the fates are in your favor!" Mrs Waters said excitedly. "I have an empty first floor. My legs do not allow me to live there, I am afraid. Would you like to spend a night? I won't cost much."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. It was all so sudden. What is this woman was a thief?

But did he really have a choice? It was better than sleeping on a bench in a park. And a low costing muggle inn. So he smiled and said, "Sure."


End file.
